Seven Years Seven Lies
by ILUVCLTT
Summary: Ulrich Is A Successful Lawyer. Yumi is a single parent mother. Both have secrets, and after seven years are reunited. How will Ulrich take the fact that he's a father? Not too well. Very Scandalous. Read it!


ello, loves. trying something new. this actually isn't a songfic, a round of applause would be nice...no? oh, well, you can't get everything.

disclaimer: i don't own code lyoko. and probably never will, but if, by some strange happening, i take over the show, ooh, hell shall freeze over. In a good way,

* * *

Ulrich Stern. Young, successful, handsome. What everyone wishes they were. And just by looking, you'd assume he was perfect. But I think I know him better, and I know what sorrow lies behind those auburn eyes. He goes to work, at his well-known law firm. He stays after hours, trying to fill in time. When he finally leaves, he hits the bottle. Hard. But eventually, he'll wind up laying in bed, with a trashcan at his side, stroking the side of the bed where the was no one laying. Remembering. Hurting. Slowly, but steadily, dying inside. He hasn't been the same for 7 years. Seven daunting, long, gray years. She disappeared. From his side. From his sight. From the world. Without a note, a message, or a call to tell where she'd end up next.

* * *

Ulrich paced back and forth, the reoccurring thought that the mall was not a good place to meet a defendant lingered in his mind. He searched the crowd for the familiar face of an accused murderer. Not hard to find, right? Absolutely, incredibly wrong. His mind wandered through passing peoples conversations. "I want a puppy!" A small girl with pigtails whined. Her tall thin mother grabbed her by the crook of her arm, pulled her along, sternly saying "Stop that this instant! If you continue this behavior, we're going home!" They walked quickly away, eventually wandering out of his sight. "I could nail this...do you think?" A teenage boy with a skateboard clasped tight to his chest asked his curly haired friend. "An Ollie down the escalator? Of course!" His friend replied. They hustled through people running toward the automatic stairs. 'I wanna see this...' Ulrich thought to himself, his eyes following the boys. "Mommy?" Ulrich heard a young child's voice ringing in the back of his head. "Mommy?" The child sounded clearer now, and Ulrich looked around for the source. He saw, low to the ground, a dark haired boy, crying. "Mommy? Where are you?" He sobbed. Ulrich approached him, "Whats wrong, Buddy?" Ulrich asked. The boy quickly wiped his eyes, and sniffled. "I can't find my mommy! She's gonna be mad!" Ulrich took his small, wet hand and clasped it in his own. "I'll help you, Kay?" Ulrich asked. "Mommy says, no strangers..." The little boy whimpered. "Well, mommy's not here, is she?" Ulrich beamed at the little boy. The child returned the smile and hand in hand, they shuffled over to a bench.

They sat on the bench. The boy showed Ulrich his baseball cards, and offered his name. "I'm Riku..." He said. "Hey, Riku. I'm Ulrich." "Thats a funny name," Riku giggled. "Yeah? We'll yours isn't exactly normal either!" Ulrich smiled at the child. "So, Riku, where did you last see your mommy?" Ulrich inquired. "She was at uncle Jeremy's store." "Huh?" Ulrich asked. "My uncle's store. Theres alot of computers in there..." The boy shrugged, "Okay, let's check out the computer stores, then" Ulrich said. "Okay," Riku responded.

They pushed through the crowd, Ulrich completely forgetting about his prior engagements. They showed up at a store filled with high-tech computer stuff, which Riku found incredibly interesting. Ulrich told Riku to mess with things, while he went to speak to the manager, about if he'd seen his mother. When Ulrich arrived at the counter he was stunned and shocked to see a blond haired man with oval glasses. "Jeremy?" Ulrich sputtered. "Jeremy Belpois?" "Uhmm, yes?" Jeremy turned around to face Ulrich. "Oh my...Ulrich? Ulrich!" They shared a quick hug, and immediately began talking about what one another missed, or whats happened in their lives. "Wait.." Ulrich interrupted. "This is your nephew?" He asked as he beckoned Riku to his side. "Riku!" Jeremy shouted. "Your mother has been looking all over for you! Let me call her and tell her your here..." Jeremy whipped out his cell, and dialed 7 digits. "Hello? Yeah, No! Don't Worry, I Have Him! He's Here! Come back to the store, He's Here!" He hung up. "Thank you so much Ulrich!" You don't even know how much this means to me and his mom!" Jeremy said, happily. "Oh, yea. No problem, Jer." Ulrich stated. He started for the door. Jeremy dashed after him, grabbing him by the shoulder. "No! You cant leave yet, she needs to thank you!" He said. Just then, Ulrich saw a blur dash through the door, and swoop Riku into its arms. He saw a sheet of dark black hair, cover her back. She was slender, and fit. She squeezed Riku with all of her might. "Never leave me again, baby...You got that?" She said tearfully. "You scared me...You scared mommy, Riku." She squeezed tighter. "Mommy, I'm sorry. I'll never do it again. Just put me down!" Riku pleaded. She let him down, and turned to shake Ulrich's hand. "You found him? Thank you! Thank you so much! She pulled him into a hug, Ulrich took in the sweet smell of her hair. Vanilla. That scent brought back so many memories... She pulled away, and Ulrich looked her square in the face. He recognized it anywhere. Seven years had passed, and he still remembered that beautiful face. "Ulrich?" Her angelic voice broke his thoughts. Yumi.

* * *

oooooooooh, whats next? reviews! thats whats next! 


End file.
